A Charmed Life
by shebe67
Summary: A story about Riley's Charm bracelet and the meanings behind the charms and the two new ones she wants to surprise Lucas with.


A Charmed Life…

 _ **It all started with the charm bracelet that Lucas gave Riley for her 15th birthday in 2016. Through the years, he has added to it. He has gifted her various charms over the years for birthdays, anniversaries, holidays or just any time that he found a charm that he thought signified one of their many moments. On occasion Riley, would find a charm that she would give to Lucas that would be added to the bracelet. She thought of it as theirs and wouldn't hesitate to buy a charm that made her think of some of Lucas' biggest moments as well.**_

Riley Matthews-Friar was sitting in her living room on the couch waiting for her husband, Lucas to get home from work as she had something very important she needed to tell him. She set the tiny box she was holding down on the coffee table and started studying her charm bracelet that she always wore on her right wrist. Lucas had given it to her on for her 15th birthday. That was the first birthday she had after her and Lucas became boyfriend and girlfriend in the 9th grade. The first charm he gave her was a miniature NYC Subway token. Of course, since they met and had their first kiss on the subway it was a very special one to her. Over the years, it had been added to, with each of them gifting the other with various charms that symbolized all the moments they had shared together and separately. Some of them meant more than others and some were just silly reminders of different things they had done over the years.

Riley got lost further in memories as she sat and studied each charm and reminisced over the moments that each one of them represents. The second and third charm added to the bracelet were a purple jelly bean and a leaf charm. Those represent their trip to the ski lodge in 9th grade when Lucas told Riley he chose her and he really wanted her to choose him. Those are two of her favorites. She then ran her finger over the tiara charm that was next to the leaf. Lucas gave that to her for their first Valentine's Day, telling her she will always be his princess.

There were charms for New York City and Texas, her home town and Lucas' home state. There was a cowboy hat charm that she had given Lucas on their first anniversary, she had been in a jewelry store with her mom when she saw it. She used some money she had earned from working at Topanga's over the summer between 9th and 10th grade. She gave it to him on the first anniversary of them dating. She remembers when she gave him the small package, he had a goofy grin on his face. When he opened it he looked at it and said, "Riley, I love this little cowboy hat charm, but I don't have a charm bracelet. What am I supposed to do with it?" Riley smiled at him and said that she got it for him because he was her secure western hero and that the bracelet was full of their special moments and that she wanted the cowboy hat to be a reminder of their time in Texas even though all of it wasn't good. Also, to remind them of Texas was a charm that looked like a pair of cowboy boots, because Lucas said the sight of her in that cute outfit she wore to the rodeo with her boots was something he would never forget.

The next charm was a cheerleader. Lucas got that one for her after she made the cheer squad their junior year of high school. It also made her think back to the time in 8th grade when she tried out for cheerleading and she made it as an alternate. She worked so hard for that. The best part was that Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay were there to support her thru it. The 4 of them along with Smackle had always been there for her. She was truly blessed with the best friends and the fact that they were all still close to this day meant the world to her.

There were a few charms given to commemorate her getting her driver's license and her 18th birthday, as well as her high school graduation and college acceptance. She then came across her favorite charm. It was the hardest one to find, but meant the most to Lucas. It was a charm of an old truck. She gave that one to Lucas when he was 20 after his Pappy Joe died. His Pappy had left him his old pick-up truck. Lucas and Zay drove the truck all the way from Texas after Pappy Joe's funeral. Lucas and Riley had spent many evenings laying in the bed of that truck watching the stars. That led Riley to the next charm which was a ring. Pappy Joe had also left Lucas his grandmother's engagement ring and the day after Lucas and Zay had returned to New York with Pappy Joe's Truck, Lucas proposed to Riley under the stars in the back of that old truck. Lucas still had Pappy Joe's truck. It was in the parking garage of their apartment building and they would take it out in the summer whenever they wanted to go stargazing.

The two most recent charms were added just a year earlier after their honeymoon in Paris, France. Going to Paris was a dream come true for Riley. She loved every minute of exploring the city with Lucas. Her most favorite part of Paris was the Eiffel Tower. They had taken a million pictures of it and even got to go to the top level of the tower and take pictures of the city.

Today Riley will add two more charms to the bracelet to celebrate another moment in their lives. She was so excited for this one. It's one she had dreamed of for a few years. She got up off the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if she had a message from Lucas. She didn't have anything from him, but she had a message from her mother. _Tell him yet? No mom, he's not even home yet. Talk to you after._ She decided to try to call him. After four rings, she got his voice mail and ended the call. She picked up the small box she had placed on the coffee table and turned it in her hand. Lost in thought, Riley didn't hear when Lucas unlocked the door and closed it. He placed his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and walked into the living room. "Riley," he said. She didn't answer. So, he said her name again, nothing. Finally, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. That caused her to jump.

"Lucas, you scared me!" she said. "I'm sorry, Babe. I called your name twice and you didn't answer, so I had to get your attention somehow, where were you just then?" he asked. She said she was sorry she didn't hear him but she had something she needed to tell him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch to sit down. She sat down by him still holding his hand. He hadn't noticed the box on the coffee table yet. "Lucas, I have something for you" she said as she picked up the box. She took the hand she was holding and turned it over with his palm flat and placed the box in his hand.

"Open it" she says.

"What's this, it isn't my birthday and isn't an anniversary. I didn't forget an important date, did I?" he asked.

"No, Lucas. You didn't forget an important date, but this is a moment you will want to remember forever."

"What's going on, Babe?" he sounded worried. "Lucas, I promise you that if you'll just open that box all of your questions will be answered" she said. So, Lucas did as he was told. Inside the box were two silver charms. One looked like a baby carriage and the other a baby bottle. He looked at her with wide green eyes. "Riley, why did you give me a baby carriage and a baby bottle?" he asked. "Why do you want these for the…wait, Riley are you saying what I think you're saying? Are we going to have a baby?" She looks at Lucas and slowly she starts smiling and shaking her head yes. Lucas couldn't believe it! He let out a rather loud whoop and jumped off the couch grabbing hold of Riley's hands and pulling her up to stand with him. He picks her up in his arms and twirls her around. When he finally sets her back down, he gives her a kiss and asks her if she is positive. "Yes, Lucas. Three home pregnancy test came back positive and in a panic I called my mother and she took me to the doctor and she confirmed it. I'm about six weeks along."

"I'm so happy," he says. "Wait! If your mom knows does that mean your dad knows as well?"

"No, he doesn't know. I swore mom to secrecy and I haven't even told Maya either. This is news you share with your spouse first. I only told my mom because I was so excited and lost my mind for a bit."

"I can understand why you told her. I guess she's pretty excited to know she is going to be a grandma, huh?" he said.

"Yea, she is. She wants me to let her tell dad, but, we are going to tell all our parents and Auggie at the same time and then we will tell our friends. Can we please put the charms on the bracelet before we do anything else though?" she asked.

"Of course, we can" he said. He took her bracelet off her and added the two new charms and placed it back on her arm giving the bracelet a shake to see the charms move. "One more thing before we go tell everyone."

"What's that?" she asked.

"This…" he closes the distance between them and takes her face in his hands and kisses her sweetly. He is thankful for another moment with the girl of his dreams.


End file.
